1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier body for a thread clamp and a bringer gripper with a carrier body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reference is made to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 shows a section of a known bringer gripper head which contains a carrier body 1 and a thread clamp 2. The carrier body has a base part 5, a side wall 6 on the reed side and a side wall 7 at the cloth side. The wall on the reed side forms a gripper tip 8. The wall at the cloth side comprises a free-standing section 9 which extends parallel to the side wall 6 on the reed side and is intended for the purpose of upwardly deflecting an upper warp thread 9 which is not positioned correctly. For this purpose the section 10 has a flank 11 which begins at the upper side of the base part and rises at an inclination and over which the warp thread slides.